


who lives, who dies, who tells your story

by sun_f1ower



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Mentioned Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_f1ower/pseuds/sun_f1ower
Summary: “Fundy- Fundy! No no no no, Fundy, stay with me, please. I- I can’t,” His voice cracked as he held the fox-hybrid in his arms, “I can’t live without you.”Fundy dies in the explosion. Dream holds his dying fiance.-tw for death/violence/gore :(
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 319





	who lives, who dies, who tells your story

**Author's Note:**

> noo don’t die in an explosion caused by your father you’re too sexy… aha :(  
> written pre fwt wedding and pre fundy adoption so…  
> anyways this was a bad week/month/time to be a fundy stan

“L’MANBERG, MY UNFINISHED SYMPHONY, FOREVER UNFINISHED,” Wilbur cackled as he hit the button to blow up the city. Dream watched on, relishing in the screaming and the explosions as people scrambled trying to dodge the explosions. Chat was blowing up, screaming about something or other. He could distantly hear Wilbur’s last yell, the sound twisting and choking as Philza ran him through with a sword. Chat kept on screaming, but Dream ignored it, watching as the hold that was Manberg, no, L’Manberg flooded with the water from the surrounding lake. In his mind, he could hear one faint voice from chat. _“Fundy,”_ It whispered, barely audible, _“Where’s Fundy?”_

Dream stood up, ignoring the weird look he got from Sapnap and scanned the wreckage. He could hardly see due to the smoke that filled the air. He slid down from where he sat, barely registering Sapnap’s yells of surprise. He ran through the wreckage, coughing as the smoke got into his lungs. “Fundy?” He ran towards the spot he last saw the half-fox at, “Fundy, babe, where are you?” He heard a weak groan, the same one Fundy would make after 30+ hours of non-stop coding and engineering. 

“Fundy, there you are I-” Dream stopped, seeing the state his fiance was in. Burns and cuts and bruises going up and down his body, blood seeping through Fundy’s new white shirt, and the thing that horrified Dream most of all. Fundy’s leg was practically gone, what was left was a mess of meat and blood, and oh _god_. Dream didn’t even want to think about the fact that his fiance wouldn’t recover from something like that, he must be in so much pain, and what if he dies?

What if Fundy dies?

“Dr-ream?” Fundy tried to reach out to his fiance, failing as his hand thumped onto his chest. He coughed, little specks of blood matting his fur, “Dream, what happened?” “I-I, oh _god,_ Fundy. Wilbur set off the explosion and I remembered you were down here and-” Dream started to ramble, only to be shushed by Fundy, “Do you have the potion?” Dream opened his inventory, searching for the vial of something pink. Where did he put it? “I- I think it’s in my ender chest,” He looked around, he swore that there was an ender chest somewhere around here. There it was. Dream ran to it, throwing the chest open and pulling out the small vial.

He was called to attention by Fundy calling his name. He leaped down to the wreckage and gently got Fundy to drink the regeneration potion. Fundy sighed, ear twitching as the cuts mended themselves, missing body parts growing back in an instant. “Do you feel better, Fundy?” “Yeah, babe,” Fundy gave Dream a pained smile, almost making Dream sob. “Alright, I’m going to move you to my base. It’s gonna hurt, but I have better potions there, okay?” Dream put things away into his inventory, preparing to lift his fiance. Sure, Fundy was a bit more buff and a lot more tall, but Dream was determined. 

“Dream? You know that I love you, right?” Fundy coughed again, blood dripping from his mouth. “Of course, why else would you be marrying me? Now shut up and save your breath, you’re gonna need energy to rest.” “And you love me?” Dream was getting nervous, “Fundy, you’re the only one who can get rid of the Dreamon while it’s in control. Our love is stronger than that thing, and you proved that time and time again. Now grab my hand and let’s go before things get worse.” 

“I want you to take care of Tubbo and Tommy for me, alright?” Fundy’s voice was strained as he struggled to speak, “And let the baby know their Uncle Tommy and Uncle Tubbo, their Auntie Niki and Uncle Eret and Grandpa Phil, okay? Tell them stories about Grandpa Wilbur and Grandma Sally and show them the things that their Dad Fundy made, alright?” Tears streamed down Fundy’s face. “Fundy, _what are you talking about?_ We’re gonna get out of here. You’re gonna live, I promise,” Dream tried to convince the fox and himself, but they both knew it wasn’t working. “Dream, darling, look at me. I only have one life left. _I’m not going to make it,”_ The words cut deeper than a sword. “I love you, okay Dream? Remember that. I love you.” Dream’s blood ran cold as he held Fundy. The fox-hybrid’s eyes shifted in and out of focus, before he slowly closed them.

Fundy was dead.

Dream couldn’t believe it. He shook his fiance as if he was just taking another midday nap, “Fundy- Fundy! No no no _no_ , Fundy, stay with me, please. I- I can’t,” His voice cracked as he held the fox-hybrid in his arms, “I can’t live without you.”

Fundy was dead. He wasn’t coming back.

Fundy’s skin was growing colder as Dream sobbed. He didn’t notice Tommy’s yelling, Techno’s monologue, chat screaming and crying as they watched Fundy die. Dream barely registered the ongoing destruction around him, the withers, the music discs playing shortly after. He held onto his fiance, burying his face in Fundy’s chest. 

No more stupid redstone contraptions, no more pranks and scams, no more speedrunning dates.

Dream woke up in a cozy cottage, surrounded by Sapnap and George. “He’s awake!” Someone propped him up, giving him a glass of water. George came into view, concern written all over his face, “Dream, are you alright?”

What’s going to happen to their kid? Dream couldn’t raise a child all alone. He… he wasn’t ready to be a dad without Fundy. 

“Dream?” The sounds of the cottage sounded far away, as if there was cotton in Dream’s ears. 

Dream started to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> bruh i've been in such an angst-heavy writing spree what with the flower shop and the adoption. also being a multishipper has its own struggles like,,, dreamnotnap? pog. amazing. fundywastaken? canon. it's great. karlnap? it's so cute. so fucking valid. karlnapity? polycule of frat boys, i love it. fundywasfound? holy shit. so big brain. fundynotfound? sounds amazing. fuck the green man.
> 
> i just want them to be happy but noooooooo. and props to niki and cap. puffy for getting engaged :]


End file.
